Monarch of Kizenia
The monarchy has been abolished by now The Domnitor of Kizenia is the Monarch and Head of State of the Voievodeship of Kizenia. Although the country has a rich medieval and pre-colonial monarchic tradition, Kizenia has had few legitimate modern monarchs. The most frequently used title for the monarch of Kizenia has been King, although the 3176 restoration of the House of Săndulescu saw the reintroduction of the medieval titles of Domnitor and Voievod. The full style of the Kizenian monarch is Măria Sa X-Vodă, Domnitor și Mare Voievod al Țării Chizâne (His Highness X the Voivode, Domnitor and Great Voivode of the Kizenian Land). Title The Kizenian monarch bears the title of Domnitor, short form Domn, which means Master or Lord. This is a native Kizenian title for an independent monarch, so it is roughly equivalent to Prince or King. Most modern Kizenian monarchs have preferred the more Western title Rege (King). The Domnitor also carries the title of Mare Voievod (Great Voivode), short form Vodă, meaning military commander, representing the fact that the monarch is the commander in chief of the Kizenian armed forces, and signaling the fact that he is the ruler of the other voivodes (generals). Powers The powers of the Domnitor are quite limited, in that all of his actions need to be approved by the Royal Council. The monarch is the Head of State, the commander-in-chief of the armed forces, and the presiding member of the Royal Council. He has the theoretical right to appoint the cabinet, although in practice that attribution, as well as most others, falls into the hands of the Sfat. Succession Kizenia is quite unique in that succession to the throne is neither fully hereditary nor fully elective. Sfatul Domnesc functions as an elective body for nominating the monarch from the members of the House of Săndulescu after the death or abdication of the Domnitor. Monarchs House of Săndulescu (2660-2686) House of Sicte (2745-2777) Clan of Anais (2788-3050) House of Syldavia (3050-3076) Beginning with 3050, Kizenia entered a personal union with Endralon and returned to its colonial name of New Endralon. During this short period, Kizenia was known as the Viceroyalty of New Endralon. House of Rothingren-Traugott (3076-3136) Following the marriage of Hikaru I of Kizenia with Godric III of Hulstria, the Kizenian dynasty became the House of Rothingren-Traugott, with the ascension to the throne of Balthazar I of New Endralon in 3076. The marriage of Balthazar with Princess Marie of Endralon, resulting in the birth of Leo I of New Endralon, was an attempt to re-conciliate the rival claims of the Houses of Anais and Syldavia on the Kizenian throne. House of Syldavia (3166 Restoration) Between 3136 and 3166 Kizenia was a republic, while still retaining the name of the Kingdom of New Endralon. In 3166, the Unionist Party of New Endralon returned the country to a personal union with the Kingdom of Endralon, under the House of Syldavia. House of Săndulescu (3176 Restoration) As a result of the dissatisfaction of Kizenia's nobility with the House of Syldavia, and due to the desire to create a weak and manageable monarchy, the boyars decided in 3176 to place one of their own, Bogdan I of the boyar House of Săndulescu, on the Kizenian throne. House of Bjelland-Matthiesen-Islyn (3218-3224) After the death of Mihai I, the Royal Council controversially elected Erik II Bjelland-Matthiesen-Islyn of Kazulia as King of Kizenia. Between 3218 and 3224, Kizenia was in a personal union with the Kingdom of Kazulia. Category:Kizenia Category:Monarchy